A Travel Fellowship program has been established by the Society for Neuroscience for the purpose of attracting underrepresented minorities to careers in neuroscience. Underrepresented young minority students and developing young minority neuroscientist are provided support enabling them to attend the annual meetings of the Society. Neuroscience is one of the more recent specialty areas in biomedical research and teaching. Member ship in the society has grown steadily since its inception. The integrated study of the nervous system has evolved into one of the most challenging areas of biomedical research and the future projections for the field a?e great. Certain ethnic minorities, however, are grossly underrepresented in neuroscience. This underrepresentation is seen in all areas of science and is not restricted to neuroscience. The Society for Neuroscience seeks to rectify this problem of underrepresentation through the implementation of the Travel Fellowship Program. Personal interaction with highly competent, established scientists is a major factor in successful career development of young scientists. The proposed Travel Fellowship program would expose selected minority students and post-docs to the neuroscience community, and expose the Travel Fellow to recent developments in Neurosciences. The mentorship program provided to the Travel fellows stimulates personal interaction with a wide cross section of neuroscientists. This "mainstreaming" approach is designed to facilitate both informal interaction and access to science institutions.